


Lonely

by eijikirishma



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Another vent fic, Anxiety Attacks, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Don't Have to Know Canon, Dorms, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Panic Attacks, because I'm always sad, lance comforts keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eijikirishma/pseuds/eijikirishma
Summary: One day Keith feels confident to not hide, he goes out of his dorm and tries to actually communicate but all he gets is ignorance.Pidge, Shiro, and even Hunk shut him out. But not Lance.Why? Shouldn't Lance just be like the others?He's too nice.





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is yet another vent fic to make me feel better and I feel like I need to vent through writing but if you read please enjoy anyway <3

Keith was always a closeted person. He didn't talk to anyone really, or open up. Lance always managed to get through his walls though, constantly texting the ravenette and checking up on him. 

Keith didn't really know why.

Keith was an independant person. But he had friends, supposedly. Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, and Lance. At least he considered them as friends. He talked to them sometimes in class and at lunch, but Lance was the only one that Keith hung out with after hours. 

Keith really appreciated Lance, but he would never admit that. 

Keith laid in his bed, his eyes droopy. He had just woken up from a small nap, since it _was _vacation afterall. Everyone in school had two weeks of break, so Keith decided to catch up on missed sleep. He really hadn't been sleeping well. 

The black-haired boy got up and got dressed, pushing himself to socialize today. He didn't like the idea of _completely _being forgotten, so he kicked himself a bit to gather the courage to talk to his friends.

That's when he ended up at Lance's dorm.

He raised his fist to knock, but quickly pulled it away. Lance was probably busy, Keith thought, and he did need to talk to others than just Lance. Sometimes Lance was just what Keith always thought about, and Keith hated that the Cuban boy was constantly on his mind. He hated that he liked thinking about his features all the damn time. His crinkled smile, his dimples, his ocean sea-salt eyes, his soft skin, just _everything._

Anyway.

Keith walked to Pidge and Hunk's dorm. He stood there, hesitating. Before he could second guess himself his fist was already against the door. His leg bounced in anxiousness. Then, Hunk answered the door. But not with a smile.

"Oh, hey, Keith." That did not sound grateful or even surpised. Just disappointed. "Why are you here?"

Keith gulped, ignoring the slight ache in his heart. "Um- I was wondering if I could hang out for a bit with you and Pidge..?"

Hunk's eyes widened a bit, before giving him a signal to wait a second. 

Then a door was closed in his face. Keith just sighed and waited like told. 

He could hear small whispers behind the thin walls. He made out a voice, similar to Pidge's, telling Hunk to just keep the door closed in hopes Keith would just leave. 

In which, Keith did.

Keith felt his heart yearn with sadness. He stalked back to his dorm and slammed the door, feeling tears spring to the edge of his eyes. He feels so humilated; he now knows to never go out and actually try to socialibze again. Why didn't they want to hang out with him? 

Then, thoughts started to conquer Keith's head. Bad ones.

_Fuck. Not again. _Keith thought. _Go away. _

Keith collasped into his bed and curled up, feeling numb. He couldn't even cry fully; just laying there on top of his comforter. Life fucking sucked. 

It had been a couple of hours, and Keith decided he didn't want to be alone. He got up and made his way slowly to Lance's dorm. He just wanted to be there with him. He missed him. He was clingy when he was sad, and he was sure Lance knew that by now. Keith knocked dazily, sniffling as he did so. He shivered as the hallway air was biting at his skin, hoping Lance would answer more quickly.

When the door never opened, Keith gave up. He turned around and started to walk away, before he heard a soft _click._

"Keith?"

His voice made more shivers go down Keith's spine, and he just stopped in his tracks. He heard footsteps behind him, then his hand was suddenly warm.

"Keith, are you okay?"

The boy slowly turned around and met Lance's eyes, sniffling again as he looked back down at the floor. He felt too pathetic to look into Lance's eyes again. Lance seemed to understand that. The cuban boy gently tugged on Keith's hand and pulled him into his dorm, quietly shutting the door behimd them. 

He sat Keith down on his bed and did the same, slipping an arm around Keith's waist. Keith rested against Lance's shoulder. They've been through this many times, comforting eachother, so it was normal. 

But, something new happened. Keith spoke first before Lance could ask what was wrong.

"i feel like everyone hates me, Lance."

Lance already felt bad. He let him continue.

"Shiro didn't talk to me, or even _look _at me today. I went to Hunk and Pidge's dorm because I finally had enough courage to try and hang out with them but they just shut me out. I don't know what I did.. I just wanna feel like I'm loved and that I have.. _friends. _I feel so alone, and I-I don't even deserve the comfort you give me every night. I deserve to just be alone and cry it out to no one. I'm so _fucking _pathetic."

Lance was speechless for a few heartbeats, his own heart aching. He piped up. 

"Don't say that, Keith. You do deserve it. The fact that you cared enough to talk to them and attempt proves that you're improving on yourself. And I'm so proud of you. I'll talk to Pidge and Hunk tomorrow, don't worry about it right now." With that, he slowly brushed some hair out of Keith's face and brushed his tears away wiht his thumb. "Get some sleep."

"'M not tired.."

"Yes you are."  
  
That got a chuckle out of Keith, and Lance felt his heart soar. He laid down and pulled Keith with him, having him close to his chest.

"Thank you, Lance."

"Of course."

Keith listened to Lance's heartbeat, yawning softly. He drifted off to sleep. 

Safe to say, Lance caressing his hair was the best thing ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is short but leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed <3


End file.
